Victoria's pain
by Waitinginadream
Summary: Bella fears her, and the rest of the Cullens want her dead. However, does anyone ever wonder what exactly is driving Victoria to destroy Bella? Written before Eclipse. One shot.


Victoria paced around the dark alley, ripping at her wet hair in frustration. It had been about two years since James' death and it still was not avenged. The moment she felt his soul slip from her grasp was the moment she swore she would end that girl once and for all. It was enough to drive her completely mad. James was her mate, her one and only. She loved him more than she could ever describe. Their connection had always been immediate and undeniable. Part of her was angry with him, almost hated him...for being so selfish. Was the smell of her blood so intoxicating he'd risk the Cullen's retaliation? He knew she was under their protection. Did he really not expect them to go looking for their little pet? She was Edward's mate. How could he have been so careless? She let out a loud scream as she dropped down to her knees, the agony too much for her to take. She ripped and pulled at her hair, then roughly scraped her nails down her face. She couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel _anything_. As a vampire you didn't feel much physically. The only way she would even die is if she got lazy or distracted during an evenly matched fight. She'd have to let the other vampire overtake her. She especially was much too quick and agile. Emotionally was a different story. Emotionally...she felt more than any human could even begin to comprehend. As immortal creatures, vampires live forever and form unbreakable bonds. The love one feels for another is overwhelming, intoxicating. It consumes you and without it, you feel empty. Dead. Lifeless. Victoria lost her other half, and he would never come back. Once a vampire is killed he can never be reborn, as his soul is destroyed along with the body.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She shrieked into the night, staring up at the sky. The pouring rain trickled down her face, droplets fell into her unblinking eyes. Her blood curdling scream sent a wave of shock through the city. She looked down and slammed her fists into the pavement, then stared at the crack as the ground split between her hands. Water splashed up around her fists and started running into the crack. She watched it disappear for awhile, letting her mind drift to her surroundings rather than her inner tormoil. She slid her fingertips down the crack, almost wishing she too could slip inside...never to be seen again. No longer existing, no longer hurting. Sometimes she wished she had the ability to cry. Maybe then she would at least feel the release of some of the sorrow and anguish that haunted her soul with no relief. There was nothing but pain. The only thing keeping her alive was the fact that Edward Cullen's mate was still living. That was her only motivation to not find a way to end herself. She closed her eyes as she continued to trace her fingertips down the crack, remembering not to stray from her goal.

"I won't let you down..."

She whispered, as if somehow James could hear her. "But he can't..." She reminded herself. He was gone. Permanently dead, gone forever. Because of her...She snarled and raked her nails down the pavement,collecting sharp chunks of gravel under her nails. She only wished she could feel _that _pain. She'd take physical pain over this nightmare any day. He would never hold her again. Never speak to her, never tell her he loved her...she began to shake as the feelings of dread, despair, and worse...nothingness, surrounded her again. She shook her head violently and shifted her thoughts back to the girl. How was she going to be able to get her when she was constantly protected? She was no match for all of the Cullens, especially with their particular gifts. She had to concentrate on ending her right now, she had to push the pain aside. "Think...think..." She hissed under her breath. She realized she couldn't do this alone, she needed help.

"Of course..."

She snarled with a devious smile and jumped up, then took off running. She would build an entire vampire army. Recruit dozens of useless vampires to help her fight. She didn't care about the Cullens, she just wanted the girl dead. Afterall, Edward took her mate away...she wanted him to suffer like she was. The rage flared up in her again as she grabbed a random man walking down the street. She figured she'd play with him a little before sinking her teeth in. She liked sensing the fear. She liked _being_ feared. She ran by him again and bit into his wrist, relishing the sounds of his screams. The look of horror on his face when he felt the unbearable pain torture his entire body. The taste of his blood triggered her unquenchable thirst but she fled from him, remembering her ultimate goal. She hid behind the side of a nearby building and watched him writhe in pain as her venom coarsed through his veins, slowly changing him.

"You're going to be a big help to me..."

She whispered under her breath as she watched him, her eyes flickering with intensity. For now the pain was at bay, she had work to do. She had finally set a plan in motion. She licked around her teeth where the taste of his blood still lingered, then with a quick movement drew back into the shadows. This time she wasn't going to fail.


End file.
